User blog:AzUrArInG/OCs I dislike in my opinion
Here are the OCs I dislike in my opinion, if you like these OCs, then plz respect my opinion ok. Anyway, here we go! Some of them may not be in here because I haven't seen these OCs made by these people yet or some other reason. Also I am not gonna count object shows like BFDI or II. List of OCs I dislike *Pink Bubble - I dislike this OC because it's extremely bland and also is just some bad clone of Bubble from BFDI. *Yellow Eraser - Pretty much the same reason like Pink Bubble *Blue Raspberry - Really stupid OC, barely has a good personality, so overrated, and basically made by some guy (you already know) that just wants badges to become the greatest person ever or whatever, and making him with four assets and calling it "the official version of Blue Raspberry" is just freaking stupid, it look works with BFDI numbers like Four or X or the numbers seen in X finds out his value. *Little Horn - The OC just feels like it wants to be a Red Ball or 666 Wannabe that wants to try to think it's better than both of those OCs and tries to make comments looking like it can destroy my OCs one by one easily. *Curry - A really stupid lookin OC in my opinion and also is a terrible copy of Rocky as well, plus the asset is a stock image. *Cherry Bomb - A bland lookin OC which I think he just made it by playing some video game on the app store or google play and recolored Bomby's asset and called it a day *All of TowMatar's OCs: All of these OCs he made are just copies and stuff and some of them are just Disney Characters which are not even suppose to be here and yet made by him, and also all of his OCs are absolutely ugly and stuff, also, some of his OCs are taken by some of us (including me) and which we made them A LOT better than how TowMatar originally made them. *All of Pen BFDI's/MollyBee's OCs - Srsly, Planet OCs, what are trying to do, Cars but Planets instead, also some of them are copies of other OCs (two of them copied Ice Ball's personality and even pose itself), and also is a huge Sonic fan and makes crappy edits of Sonic characters to look like it is my OC or whatever but looks nothing like that, also that MollyBee makes bee characters and is just stupid. Also they both are the same person because in the account User:Marker & Stapy & Foldy on this wiki he acts like Pen BFDI (his original account) and in the BFDI wiki (mostly the ones at the top) he acts like MollyBee, realizing that both are the same stupid person. *Almost all of the number OCs made by pretty much a lot of us (including me) - Ok, only a few number OCs are good, but the rest are all terrible, barely have personality and just made for badges and stuff, also half of my number OCs are also pretty terrible too and I was just too lazy to think of something good. *Half of Minh/Ceru's OCs: Ok, don't block me for this Minh/Ceru though I think you will because I hate half of your OCs, but I am sorry alright, but hopefully you can respect my opinion I guess. Anyway, the reasons why I don't like half of his OCs is that his old ones, and even some of his new ones barely have personality at all (I mean srsly, most of them don't show the personality when I looked at them), and also in the gallery, it shows an image of Oshawott saying "The Creator of the OC" or "The Creator of (Character OC's Name he made)" since he's a huge fan of Oshawott he has to use him to claim it's "Minh/Ceru himself", I mean does he think we're that stupid to not even know who made the OC, I mean, we know it's you Minh/Ceru, so you don't need the image of Oshawott saying it's you and that you created this OC or whatever. *Some of my OCs I created - Ok, for real, some of the OCs I created are really terrible, and they barely have a personality and I just rushed up with them and called it a day with no good work on it but just come with it fast and that's it, and I am so glad I don't use these terrible OCs I made. *All of GFSM's OCs: All of these OCs are just stupid and really terrible, and all of them are sooo bland and uninteresting, and the fact that these OCs are so stupid that I want to die, pretty much the assets are either stock or poorly drawn, and it looks sooooo bad, and plus some of them have no sense to them at all, in fact I edited the articles a lot to make them look slightly better but no, it will still look bad no matter what. Category:Blog posts